Life Fiber Fairy
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Based on a RP! Ryuko Matoi has been in the Fairy Tail guild for as long as Cana has been. She's used to just having the guild... But what happens when she gets a note from her father? Rated cause of Kill la Kill and Gray! Being rewritten.
1. Ryuko Meets Natsu: Team Punching Dragon

**THIS IS NOT A RYUKO X NATSU**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A RYUKO X NATSU**

 **Enjoy anyway! This chapter is before Erza drags Natsu off to learn how to read.**

* * *

Ryuko Matoi is the daughter of the scientist Isshin Matoi, sent to Fairy Tail when she was five so that her father could continue his research.

Ryuko Matoi is the name of the Punching Fairy, a now ten-year-old girl who keeps to herself, only really talking to Cana, who has been in the guild for as long as she has, despite Cana being a year older.

Ryuko took a rice ball from her plate, taking a bite and giving a small smile. Eventually, she noticed the new kid, some pink-haired boy the same age or so as her, exploring the guild.

"Yo! New Kid!" she called him over to her.

"Eh?" the kid went up to her. She grinned and went to grab a rice ball, holding it out to him.

"Want a rice ball?" she questioned. Natsu ate the rice ball straight out of her hand, causing her to sweatdrop.

"Soo, what's your name, New Kid? I'm Ryuko Matoi."

"Natsu Dragneel!"

Ryuko grinned, "Nice ta meetcha!" she held her hand out for a shake. Natsu shook it hard, causing Ryuko to grin even wider. Natsu matched her grin.

"I like ya, Natsu!" she chuckled, passing her plate of Onigiri to Natsu, "What type of magic do ya got? I have Punching Magic."

"I'm a fire Dragonslayer!"

"So you can slay dragons and shit? Cool!" Ryuko took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink while Natsu ate the rest of the rice balls.

The girl eventually stood, and went to the job request board. Natsu tailed her, stopping behind her when she looked over the job request board for an adequate job. She soon ripped one from the board, noticing Natsu when she did so.

"You comin', Natsu?"

The pink-haired kid nodded, "Yeah!"

"Alright!" Ryuko grinned, "It's really simple. Just some annoyances in another town, but there's good rewards."

"'Kay!"

"Let's go! Team Punching Dragon!" Ryuko pumped her fist.

"Yeah!" Natsu copied her. The two ran out of the guild, starting Natsu's first team in Fairy Tail, Team Punching Dragon.

When they got back, Ryuko gave Natsu half the rewards, a fond grin on her face.

"Thanks for the help, Natsu."

"No problem!"

* * *

 **Ryuko probably has more friends, but I just imagine her talking to Cana more, 'cause they've been in the guild the longest :3**

 **Please review! I'm gonna gather up all the 'Pre FT' episodes I can so I can do this right! :3**


	2. Happy's Birth: Lisanna's Death

It had been a year since Natsu entered the guild, leaving both him and Ryuko eleven.

Ryuko was simply sitting at her normal table, humming to herself and watching the rest of the guild, smiling softly.

She guessed that Natsu was off training in the forest; kid always wanted to get stronger so he could kick ass.

"Hey, you guys! Check out this awesome egg I just found!"

The gear-pupiled girl looked over to her teammate, sweatdropping when she saw the egg. _That's one big egg… I wonder what he's gonna do with it._

Ryuko watched as Natsu announced that he was going to hatch the egg, eventually getting lectured by Makarov and Erza.

But then Ryuko's attention was drawn to Mira vs. Erza, the Punching Fairy eventually being drawn into the fight itself, simply because, well, she was bored.

* * *

It had been a few days since Natsu found the egg, and Ryuko was once again sitting in the guild watching her nakama boredly.

"Hey, Ryuko?" she looked up, spotting Elfman.

"Yeah, Elfman?"

"Could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

* * *

The next day, there was a big ruckus about the egg.

"Hey, sorry guys." Elfman spoke as he and Ryuko walked over to the bickering group, the egg in Elfman's arms.

"...! Ryuko, you took it too?!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"It was _both_ of you?!" Natsu shrieked.

"You two move a lot in your sleep, so Elfman was scared that it wouldn't be warm enough. He asked me for some help yesterday."

"We didn't mean to steal it or anything…"

"Wait a sec…"

"So it's okay?!"

"I'm not good with magic… but I stuck close to it all night, and like Ryuko said, I asked her for some help. I figured she would, since she and Natsu are so close…" Elfman handed the egg over to Natsu.

"Thanks a lot, Elfman! You sure are a real man!" Natsu grinned, taking the egg. Ryuko grinned, walking away and to her normal table.

 _Crack_

"...!"

"Now what?"

"It's hatching!"

Ryuko watched as a blue cat with wings hatched from the egg, flying blindly before landing on Natsu's head, squeaking out 'Aye!'

Natsu named the little cat Happy.

* * *

Ryuko, now fourteen, sat in the guild once again, eating Onigiri and sipping a beer. The whole guild was silent, an aura of sadness over it.

It had only been a few days, but…

That's what happens when a friend loses their life.

* * *

 **Some notes here...**

 **Most of this chapter is the hatching of Happy in Ryuko's POV. Most of this story will be in the POV of the Kill la Kill characters.**

 **That last part is after Lisanna dies, a few days after the guild knows. Next chapter will be the beginnings of the series in Ryuko's POV.**


	3. Adventures

"I know. A little blue cat flew in here and ripped it off the board." Laxus spoke.

"It was Happy?!"

Murmurs in the guild…

"They've got some nerve, taking on an S class quest." Alzack commented.

"I wouldn't call it nerve, but it's certainly dumb." Bisca added.

"That's a serious breach in the rules." Laxus spoke, "Hey, gramps! Stuff like that can get ya kicked out of the guild, am I right? Not like it matters… Isn't like those three losers are coming back from an S class quest." Mira approached Laxus.

"Laxus! If you knew, then why didn't you stop them?!" she spoke.

"Oh, lighten up. All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth tryin' to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S class. I never dreamed he'd break the rules."

Mira promptly used her demon glare.

"You haven't given me _that_ look in awhile." Laxus commented.

"This isn't good… Well, which job was it?" Makarov spoke up.

"For lifting the curse on… Galuna island." Mira replied. Makarov's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Galuna island?!"

"Are they insane?!"

"They're even dumber than we thought!"

"Laxus! Go and fetch them at once!"

"Yeah right. I got better things to do, gramps. And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves, right?"

Makarov simply yelled at Laxus, saying that he was the only one strong enough to get Natsu back by force.

Gray promptly stood, speaking, "Sorry, Master, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you."

Ryuko stood as well, the table she sat at silently broken, "Same here, old man."

* * *

"We're not swimming, Natsu!"

"We found you!~"

"...! It's Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, "And Ryuko!"

"What're you doing here?!" Natsu yelled.

"Gramps found out about your hairbrained scheme and sent us to bring you back." Gray replied.

"C'mon, Gray! We're not in danger yet!" Natsu exclaimed.

"If you come back now, you MAY avoid being kicked out of the guild. Maybe." Gray said.

"Kicked out?!" Lucy exclaimed, freaked. Gray and Natsu promptly began to argue.

And fight.

And get noticed as the wizards that have come to lift the curse on Galuna Island.

They were invited onto a guy's boat, and Natsu knocked Gray out. Ryuko happily came along after that.

She's always wanted to go on an S-Class Quest.

* * *

 _Hey, so… I thought I should begin to write in this journal. Lucy got it for me, for whatever reason._

 _The mission to Galuna Island was a complete success, though we did get in quite a good bit of trouble. Not long after that, the Master waged war on Phantom Lord for hurting Team Shadow Gear. I was pretty pissed too…_

 _Natsu went on missions for awhile with his new Team after that. So did I, alone. Eventually, the Fantasia Parade came around, and as did another battle… Against other Fairies. Against our friends. Natsu and Gajeel -a new recruit who was originally a member of Phantom Lord- stopped Laxus, the instigator of that battle. Laxus ended up excommunicated._

 _It's going to be weird, not having that bastard around._

 _Right after the Parade, where we all gave Laxus a true Fairy Tail farewell, I got a letter from my father. He's asked me to come back home._

 _I wonder what's up. I'm headed there now, but right now I'm taking a train. Once I get to the station I need to be, I'll rent a magic vehicle and head over to my dad's place._

 _-Ryuko Matoi_

* * *

 **I'm sorry I didn't cover the Fairy Tail arcs! DX**

 **Hopefully Ryuko writing in the journal makes up for it...**

 **Please review!**


	4. Notice!

**This story is being rewritten.**

 **The new fic will be called Fairy La Fairy.**


End file.
